


Daughter of Heaven and Hell

by zangetsu13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelic and Demon Hybrids of all kinds, Cambion, Cassandra and Emma just can't stand being apart, Cassandra deals with her angelic and demonic persona, Castiel and his Daughter love each other like any father and daughter, Deceased Characters from Supernatural live, Dukes (White-Eyed Demons), Emma becomes a Winchester Hunter, F/F, F/M, Gen, Greater Demons, Guardians of the Gates of Heaven and Hell, Higher Angels, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Multi, Nephalem, Nephilim, Nephilim and Cambions at War, New Protagonist and Antagonist, Pagan Gods, Return of many Characters, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), Traveling across universe from universe, Triquetra, demiurge, new characters - Freeform, shards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zangetsu13/pseuds/zangetsu13
Summary: Sam and Dean learn Castiel is alive and Meg is pregnant with a Nephalem. Castiel wants nothing more to protect her daughter, Cassandra, but she is a danger to heaven and hell. Cassandra has faith in herself that she can save the world and make it better place for everyone after all... if no one will fight for themselves, might as well as do it herself, right?This is a Supernatural Fandom story. All Original/Fandom Characters belong to me or any other species that are not seen from the canon program. This story will divert itself from the canon storyline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own Supernatural tv show or any of it's characters. Cassandra belongs to me. This is a AU Supernatural Fanfiction. There will be things that aren't included in the natural canon so keep an eye out.**

**Takes place in season 7 after episode 11 "Adventures in Babysitting." The following will start off with Cassandra having her own small arc, then it will continue off with only the unique and important episodes that matter. Also a list of the deceased characters that normally died in Supernatural will all get to live and because of Cassandra's intervening, but people can't be saved all the time so a few will die. The whole plot, each of the following season will change, but I will try to get the story to lead up to season 11, possibly 14. The way how I might portray Meg's character is at least try to make her sound like she was in the tv series, but there's a chance she may seem out of character. This fanfic was for fun, so I'll try my best whether it's good or not.**

* * *

 

Sam and Dean were currently in a motel, trying to figure out what Dick Roman's plan was. A few months ago, their friend Castiel, an angel of the lord was caught up in a civil war up in heaven with the archangel Raphael. During that time, Sam was soulless and Castiel was partners with Crowley. The two of them were capturing monsters to find out how to fins Purgatory, a place were monster souls go when they die. Castiel had been working behind their backs and was at fault for leaving Sam without a soul. Also there was this chick named Eve, the mother of all, who created every monster the Winchesters ever hunted, but she was taken care of.

Later, Castiel managed to obtains millions of millions souls in Purgatory and kill Raphael, however all that power went into his head and he claimed himself as the new god of this world, although it lasted a short period of time when the souls were destroying Castiel from the inside and there was also the fact that he was the only thing keeping these ancient monster God created before man or angel, the Leviathans. Castiel did return all the souls to Purgatory, with the help of Death, but the Leviathans latched onto Castiel and took over his body and now they have free reigns on earth.

Sam, Dean and Bobby followed the possessed angel to a local water supply and disperse from the angel. Castiel's body was neither found as the hunters assumed he was dead. The newfound threat, the leviathans proved to be dangerous than any other creature Sam and Dean fought up against. Practically nothing could kill these suckers and were near invincible. They did discover that borax can hurt them, but not kill them. During a mission in Hammonton, New Jersey, things turned for the worse when the leader of the Leviathans, Dick Roman shot Bobby in the head and killed the man who was like the father Sam and Dean never had. Now the Winchester brothers were all alone on this and they were the only ones how can beat the leviathans.

As Sam and Dean worked on finding a new case. Sam notice Dean was to focused on killing Dick Roman. Losing Bobby...Bobby of all people, Sam would have never expected the old hunter to die. Sam always thought that he would of some human disease or heart attack, but in the end he was killed by a monster and Dean seems to be the one that feels angrier than he was.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sam asked.

"What is there to talk about?" Dean replied, acting as if he didn't know what his brother was asking.

"I miss him to, but I don't think we should let his death get the better of our judgement Dean. If we go after Dick without a plan and fueled by vengeance, we will die."

Dean sighed. "I know, but I would love nothing more than to put a knife or bullet in the son of a bitch's head for what he did to Bobby."

"I understand, but at least be smart about this. Do go off running into Dick's territory like a one man army."

"I get it okay!" Dean angrily yelled. This was more than just about Bobby. He also lost so many people in the past. His mother, father, Jo, Ellen, Ash, Bobby and now Castiel. Dean was lad for what Castiel did, especially by breaking down Sam's wall, but truth be told how could he be mad at the best friend? Castiel was in a war to stop the Apocalypse from happening again and that meant taking drastic measures, but he could have at least asked for his and Sam's help. He inhaled deeply. "Sorry...it's just that to many people have died in our lives and all I want is a win."

"We will, we always do." Sam reassured. Just then Dean's cellphone rang. Dean checked to see how was calling and frown when he saw it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" Dean answered. His face shifted from a frown to an angry one. "Listen I don't know how you are, but you have some suck mind of pretending to be someone your not!"

"Who is it?" Sam asked, but Dean ignored him.

"Tell me something only he would know." Dean's anger calmed down and was replaced by a shocked look. "I see...we'll be right there." Dean put his cellphone away and gathered his things.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

Dean turned to face Sam with disbelief "Your not going to believe it." 

* * *

 

It took a full hour drive just to arrive in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. The place Sam and Dean were meeting up with this mysterious person was at a cabin far off from town in a deep woods. They arrived at the cabin and knocked on the door.

Sam glanced at his brother and saw he was persistent. "You haven't said a word since we left, are you going to tell me who called?"

"Just wait and see." As Sam was going to asked what he was talking about, the door opened and both Sam and Dean looked shocked. Standing in the front door was a very well alive Castiel, wearing normal clothes instead of his traditional yellow trench coat and dark suit he always wore for 24/7.

"Sam...Dean, it's good to see you again." He said. The same gruff, deep voice he spoke in sounded the same. "Would you like to come in?"

Sam and Dean were speechless and dumbstruck. They had so many questions they wanted to ask. How was he even alive? Dean was the first to speak up. "Cas? Is that really you?"

Castiel nodded. "It's me, who else would I be?" Both Sam and Dean couldn't help but laugh as only Castiel would act so oblivious.

While Dean was glad that his friend was alive, his happiness turned into anger and he punched the angel in the face only to hurt his hand on impact.

"Your upset?" Castiel said, not wondering for Dean's lashing out like that.

"Upset?" He shook his head. "Try angry! What the hell man?! You've been alive this entire time and you didn't bother to let me and Sam know you had survived when the leviathans took over your body!"

Castiel felt ashamed. "I know I should have come right after I was brought back to life."

"Wait a minute...are you saying you actually died?" Sam asked. He would have thought for sure there maybe a chance that the angel survived, but guess he was wrong.

Castiel nodded. "When I lost control of my body, the leviathans pushed me back to the corner of my mind until my body imploded when they were set free. The next thing I knew, I was brought back."

Both Sam and Dean looked flabbergasted. "You mean God, raised you from the dead again like last time...awesome."

"Yes, I do admit, I never imagined he would do so again."

"That's nice and all, but you realize the mess you caused! What you did to us! To me and Sam." Dean angrily shouted.

Castiel was even more guilty. He had been so caught up being a soldier, that he didn't bother to think what his actions might affect does around him.

"Because of you, you broke the wall Death put up in Sam's head and now he's seeing illusions of Lucifer! Sorry ain't gonna cut it!"

"You needed to let me help you!" Cas responded angrily. "If I hadn't done what needed to be done, then Raphael would have been ruling heaven and break Michael and Lucifer from the cage! All our hard work and efforts to stop Lucifer would have been undone. I died for you, I betrayed my own people just so I could save your miserable assbutt!"

Both Winchesters were stunned by his outburst. Never had Castiel displayed such anger and the sad part was that he was right. Castiel gave up his honor of an angel just so he could aid them.

Dean stared at at him. Remaining silent as Dean himself felt thinking of Castiel's words. "Why? Why didn't you come back?"

Cas sighed. "I had more important matter to attend to and you have to realize Dean that you can't just feel like someone needs to babysit you because of your horrible experience. I'm not yours to sit on your shoulder for all the time."

"What could be more important than helping your family?"

"If you just let me explain..."

"Look...I'm mad at what you did to my brother and I just need time if I'm ever going to get over this, but I just want my friend back."

Dean moved over and hugged Cas, surprising the angel. "I just wanna thank you for what you've done for me and my brother and were sorry for not realizing how hard you had it up in heaven. We kept pulling you down here to solve our messes, while you were busy fighting a war. You've done a lot for us in the past."

Cas smiled and returned the hug. "I promise I will redeem myself." After finally hugging it out and Dean clearing his throat.

"Right...so what's this emergency you called us for."

Cas remained absolutely silent. "I...well..."

"Clarence, whose that out in the living room."

Sam and Dean's eyes widen as the recognized the voice of who it belongs to.

"Is that?" They said at the same time.

Meg revealed herself. She was wearing black yoga pants and a purple tank top. What really really shock Sam and Dean's mind was the fact that Meg's belly was swollen. She was pregnant. Meg saw the two hunters and frowned. "I didn't seriously think you were going to ask them for help."

Dean was the only one who could speak up. "Cas...are you and Meg..."

Cass gave a sheepish look and smiled. "Yes, we are bonded."

"Oh that's great, so umm can we talk to you outside...in private." Meg rolled her eyes as she didn't need to be told twice on what Dean was getting at. She gave Cas a small peck on the cheek and went to the other room. Once the three men were outside Dean exploded. "Seriously Cass?! What the hell?! I mean I'm happy that you finally loosen up, but with Meg?!"

"Careful on what words you pick Dean." Cas glared. "After I was brought back, I was still unconscious and then the next thing I knew, someone pulled me out of the lake and it turns out it was Meg. At least she made sure whether I was dead or not."

Both Sam and Dean wince. They remember when the leviathans were set free, only Cas's trench coat surfaced, but they neither bother to check whether there was a body and they just left. "Well I'm sorry, we didn't go and send a search party, but we were cleaning the mess you caused."

Castiel frowned. "Yes, I know about the leviathans and your right, it is my mess."

"You know what? Forget, what's done is done, let's brass some tacks. Seriously why did you hook up with Meg? I mean she's a demon and I never expected you to make out with one, especially getting her impregnated with a child."

We've spent the last couple of months getting to know each other. She's quite an interesting person and she's definitely changed from her old ways. After a while we've started to get closer and then it just happened."

Dean laughed. "And I'm guessing the two of you forgot to even use protection when you did it."

Cas raised his eyebrow. "I didn't forget, I had my angel blade with me the entire time."

Sam laughed while Dean smacked himself on his forehead. "No I mean...you know what it doesn't matter. So I guess that means your about to become a daddy huh?"

Cas sighed. "I honestly don't know if I'm ready for being a parent. Angels aren't allowed to have a child with a human, much less with a demon."

"Well I mean does that even matter?" Sam asked.

Cas nodded. "An angel having a child with a human is considered an act of disgrace. And I'm really worried Dean. The child isn't born yet and I refuse to let my brothers and sisters kill her." He sat down at the porch with so many thoughts running through his mind.

"Wait so heaven is just gonna come down and kill you son or daughter? But won't they at least make an exception? That can't just kill an innocent child." Sam said.

Cas shook his head. "Whether it's a baby or not, death is the punishment and to the angel that sired it."

"So you die and so does your kid?" Dean shook his head. "No, they can't just do what they feel like." Dean said. He refuse to let that happen to his friend. No angel will lay a single finger on any boy or girl.

"That's why I called you here. So you can help me protect Meg. I by myself can not defend against all of heaven, I mean I could, hut it would never end and then there's also hell that will go after the child once it's born."

Dean frowned. "So now hell wants the kid to?"

Cas nodded. "They won't kill it, but try to use the child's power as a weapon against anything. Just like the Cambion."

"Hold on...how strong is this child going to get? Jesse was quite powerful at a kid of his age and he turned you into a toy figurine."

"A normal half angel and half human, which is known as a Nephilim is far superior than a Cambion. The Nephilim will grow up to be powerful than the angel that sired it."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "So baby isn't born yet, but he/she is already going to be stronger than their old man... awesome."

"There's more... this child will neither be a Nephilim or Cambion. It will be something far more terrifying. The stories that have been told and now they'll come true."

Sam and Dean looked at each other confused. "What story?" Sam asked.

Cas had a grim look. "The ancient story of the legendary and almighty Nephalem."

* * *

 

**A Nephalem will be explained on the next chapter, but you can search it up on google. It's basically the child of an angel and demon. You can already guess what a Nephalem is already. With the whole season 13 and how powerful Jack is, I thought to make a story of a half breed character who will be powerful. I know that a Nephalem isn't a canon being in Supernatural, but it would be really cool if they did.**

**I don't know if I rushed with Dean forgiving Castiel too soon, but hey in Supernatural, one person in team freewill makes a mistake and in a few episodes, they're forgiven. Although I might have where did will bring up Castiel's past mistakes through out a few chapters.**

**Also I based off of where Meg giving birth to her child will result in the same effects like Kelly Kline. So yes, she will die, if your going to ask that question. Unlike Jack, Cassandra will take things slow and adjust using her powers before becoming OP. Another thing is that unlike Jack, He's part archangel and doesn't have many weakness, but Cassandra has minimum of weaknesses as well, it's just that Jack has better endurance and certain immunity than her, because of his archangel heritage.**

**That was all for today.**

**Don't forget to vote if you like and comment on what you thought or PM me if you have any questions and I'll see you next.**

**Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own Supernatural tv show or any of it's characters. Cassandra belongs to me. Note that a majority will have reference to the similarities in Season 12 and 13 such as Kelly Kline moments or Jack moments. Also for those who've seen the first episode of season 14 and saw what happened to Castiel, none of that is going to happen in this fanfiction. There were things that the writers did that didn't make any sense. Like Castiel losing his wings when he clearly didn't fall like the other angels. No clear explanation on that. The Grigori kept his ability to teleport and an angel needs wings for that. So things will be logical and tension between the relationship with Sam and Dean that occurred in the canon will be addressed, it will not be ignored any longer. Things were rushed such as Dean abusing Jack and it was instantly forgotten when Castiel came back, that made no sense whatsoever. Also Castiel will not be some punching bag like in the canon, he'll be the badass angel we all know in love.**

* * *

 

Now the Winchesters were curious and confused. What on earth is a Nephalem? Hell, what the heck was a Nephilim? Probably something they should look into later. The antichrist/Cambion they were already familiar with, but a Nephalem?

"I don't get it...what's so scary about this Nephalem?" Sam asked.

Cas deeply inhaled. "Long ago, when God introduced humans and before angels began sired Nephilims, our father spoke of a creature with unimaginable power that could not only end the universe, but all of creation as we know it, meaning the entire multiverses, space, time, life, death, light and darkness would all vanish, even heaven, Hell, Purgatory, the Veil and planets. This creature was born from the celestial being of the light, angels and corrupted human soul of darkness, demons. The story of the Nephalem is the practically terrifying next to the story of The Darkness." That was another story for another time. "The Nephalem was in a way what you humans call a ghost story to Angels and demons. Both were afraid of the Nephalem even the archangels feared them, including Lucifer."

Of all the things the Winchester have gone such as dying, going to hell and losing people the cared, the fact that Cas is telling them this Nephalem scares the crap out of everyone, even the devil. Sam shuddered at the thought of Lucifer, who tortured him and wanted to bring judgement day was scared of this thing made it possible for Sam to turn white. Dean was also scared, despite not showing it. A being that can destroy all of fucking creation, created by God! Really felt like this is way beyond his paygrade.

"S...so what about this Nephalem? If it was so scary as you say, what did God do to handle it?" Dean was worried for what answer Cas might give him. Hopefully it isn't some other thing that was locked up like Lucifer and the leviathans. They didn't need another world ending crisis, especially when they were dealing with one right now.

Cas shrugged. "I don't know?"

Sam and Dean stared at him confused. "What do you mean you don't now? I mean surely you and the other angels saw it." Sam said.

"That's thing...it's just a story, a legend. No angel or demon has ever laid eyes on a Nephalem, only God has. No one knows whatever happen to the only first existing Nephalem in creation."

Dean shook his head. "Unbelievable so you say this thing is bad news and you never seen it? It's seems like something a parent would say to scare their children from doing something reckless, to keep them in line.

"All I know is that the Nephalem is infamous for it's reputation and Meg is about to give birth to one since in a millennium and that is why I need your help."

"How can we help? You said that Meg is giving birth to something worse than the devil!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean you don't understand...when Meg started showing signs of pregnancy, she felt the child's grace and when I attempted to feel the child's grace, she spoke to me."

"She? So the rugrat is a girl, how can you be sure?" Dean asked.

"Because she told me. I felt her intentions and she was pure. Her grace didn't feel corrupted, no evil in it. She then showed me the future."

Okay now both Winchesters looked bewildered. The future? "Are you sure your thinking straight Cas? Maybe you hit your head hard on a rock." Dean seemed skeptical.

"No I'm sure that I haven't been knocking my head on anything. Meg and I felt her and the two of us felt this feeling that was so...beautiful. I want to have this child Dean and I will make sure she's safe at all cost."

Both Winchesters began to remember how their father talked about when the two of them were born. Their father said it was the greatest moment for any parent to experience. It was one of those moments when John liked talking about the boy's deceased mother. "Well if you say you wanna be a dad, then I can't stop you. Neither of us can."

Cas smiled. "Thank you. I knew you would understand." His smile than turned into a sadden face. "There is another thing."

"What is it Cas?" Sam asked.

"Giving birth to a Nephilim or even a Nephalem is lethal. The female carrying the half breed, will not survive once the child is born and considering how powerful she's going to be, Meg..." Castiel couldn't say it, he just couldn't.

Both Winchesters didn't need for their angel friend to say it as they understood what he was getting at. "Cas, I'm sorry. You two must have grown on each other." Sam placed his hand on Cas's shoulder.

The next thing Cas did was something not even Sam and Dean thought as possible. Castiel was crying. "I...I actually love her...and I never thought my kind could actually love. I enjoyed our time together these past months and now she's going to be gone in just a short time."

Sam and Dean saw Cas really meant it. He really did love the once evil demon and now he's going to experience being a widow father and raising a newborn child all be himself and the worst part is his daughter won't even know her own mother. Sam felt such grief, knowing he's on the same boat as well. He never got to experience having a mother or knowing her love.

"Does Meg know what's going to happen to her?" Sam asked.

Cas shook his head. "I couldn't tell her. He said bitterly. "The first time We admitted our feelings for each other, it made her cry. I can't imagine how she's going to feel when she's never going to see her own daughter once she gives birth."

Dean couldn't help but feel guilty for the female demon. Sure she tried to kill them in the past, possessed Sam and get their friend Jo killed by the hellhounds, but from what Cas told them about how Meg changed, meaning she was no longer the same person as she was before. "You've got to tell her at some point."

"I know, I'm waiting for the right time. I don't won't her feeling horrible for the last remaining of her life to be in vein."

"Well Cas your our friend and will be there for you with helping raise your girl."

"Thank you, I know this is too much to ask from you."

"Nonsense, your family and family never abandons each other."

As they shared the moments of reuniting with each other, unknown to the three of them, Meg had been listening in on their conversation and heard everything. She placed a hand on her belly and tears rolled down her face. She really loved the awkward angel and she never imagine that the daughter of Azazel, the Prince of hell could actually fall for an angel. She once loved feeling the blood of innocents on her hands and worshiped Lucifer, but those were once old times. She really has gone soft and had a place with Clarence. Now she heard that she'll never feel the touch of her own child. When she felt the energy the child growing inside of her, it was a warmth happy feeling she ever felt in well...ever and now she'll never get that chance again.

* * *

The Winchesters and Castiel had drove into town to pick up a few things, things needed for the baby once she's born. Castiel was unsure of how to be a father as he had only researched about what a parents needs to have when taking care of your own child. Dean expertise of raising a kid were helpful, considering the fact that he did help Lisa raise Ben. Castiel's idea of buying what was necessary was a bit...overboard. He insisted on buying a thousand package of diapers. Sam and Dean where sure that they didn't need that amount, but Castiel mentioned of him reading 74 books of child rearing and what they all had in common was they all pooped. The rest was simply food or milk formula and maybe a couple of toys. Cass and Meg had already designed an empty room back at the cabin. There was a crib in place, a few purple blankets and the room was painted. The paintings were Castiel's idea as they were a drawing of white clouds and blue sky with human version of angels.

As they were busying buying at the checkout section one person who looked like a normal bystander observed the trio and his eye flashed black. The three of them returned back to the cabin with their things. Cas found Meg laid on the bed reading a book of how to be a mother. "Meg, what are you reading?" He asked, just for the fun of it.

"A book of how to be a mother and what you need to do." She looked up with a smile and closed it. "Still I do consider this useless, you know? Because I can't raise a kid since I'm not going to be around any longer."

Castiel froze and felt his mouth go dry. "So you know?"

She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Cas sighed and sat right on the bed. "Because I didn't want you to get upset. I was planning on telling you soon, but you looked so excited and I could bear the thought of breaking the news to you."

She gave a warmth smile. "Oh Clarence...I know you care for me, but I have every right to know what the end results are going to be once I'm going into labor."

"I know...do you regret ever having this child?"

She pondered for a few minutes and shook her head. "Honestly no, I mean you felt that surge of energy when you first laid your hands on me and I could feel her inside of me. I felt she was so powerful and yet so gentle. I know about the story of the Nephalem and I don't seem to be scared by the fact that I'm carrying one inside of me. I actually love her." Tears began to form in her eyes, she sniffed. "What I find about all of this is bullshit, since she's not going to have a mother."

Cas was crying as well. He really loved her. After she pulled him out of the river once he was brought back the two of them started of with a few awkward moments and then one conversation lead to another were they laughed at each others talk and spent some quality time doing what humans did such as watching a movie, going out for dinner and have fun.

On the night they kissed for the second time it was filled with passion and meaningful, unlike the first time they kissed back at Crowley's compound. That one was just lust and desire for their needs, nothing romantic. On that, they gave in to each other and made love. It was the greatest moment the two of them ever felt and admitted their love for each other. "I also don't like it as much as you do, but there is no way to prevent you from doing dying. Maybe if I stood by your side once you go into labor and I could try to heal you." It was worth a shot, but who knows what might happen.

Meg placed her hand over Cas's and the two of them embraced in a kiss. This lasted a few seconds as Meg stared into his beautiful blue eyes. She wondered if her girl was going to have the same eyes as her father. "Promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"If I don't make it out alive I want you to know that your my unicorn and I love you. Take care of her Clarence, raise her to be strong and caring like you."

Cas smiled and nodded. "I promise she'll grow up to be a fine woman like you were...except the need to kill part."

Meg rolled her eyes. "And now the moment is ruined." The two of the laughed as they enjoyed being together for every second. "Do you really think that those two friends of your will really help?"

Cas nodded. "Sam and Dean save people and are the best hunter anyone has ever seen. Whatever the outcome, they somehow pull through."

"Right, just make sure they don't get any funny ideas with hurting are little girl."

"They would never and of they did, I'd make sure they understand not to touch our daughter."

"God how I've gone mushy just by being with you." She chuckled.

"Well isn't this a happy reunion."

Both Meg and Castiel turned around and saw Crowley smiling sinisterly at the two. "Am I interrupting something?"

* * *

 

**End of Chapter 2**

**That was all for today. Don't forget to vote if you like and comment on what you thought or PM me if you have any questions and I'll see you next time.**

**Have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I don't own Supernatural tv show or any of it's characters. Cassandra Masters belongs to me.**

**I wanted to explain this since the very first chapter I published. Originally this story was not going to be about Castiel and Meg having a child. It was going to be the daughter of Michael and an ancient demon from another alternate reality. The characters name was going to be Adrianna Sunday, portrayed by Lily Collins. The events would take place in season six.**

**I developed the idea to write a Nephalem was during around the time I was watching season 11. I lost motivation to write the story at season 13. The character would have been highly incredible OP since no one could go up against her, due of inheriting Archangel Abilities and ancient demons like Lilith, Princes of Hell or Abbadon and that I may have rushed the characters development because after seeing how Jack's character developed I realized that I needed to rethink things. I settled in the idea of a Castiel and Meg having a child since the two were perfect candidates and I like Megstiel.**

**Just a fun fact you all should know.**

* * *

 

"Well isn't this a surprise? Castiel fresh alive, I heard you were dead after losing control of playing god." He then turned his attention to Meg. His smile got wider as a Cheshire cat. "Ah if it isn't the little whore who manages to slip away from my fingers and it seems you've gone and knocked yourself up."

Castiel moved in front of Meg, taking out his angel blade from his coat. "What do you want Crowley?"

Crowley's smirk didn't falter. "A little demon of mine was patrolling the neighborhood and spotted squirrel and moose at a store and a particular little angel that I thought was dead." His voice was laced with anger and hatred. Cas could only imagine Crowley wasn't to happy about the whole god phase and making him one of his slaves. "I just had to see it for myself, but what I couldn't bargain for was that little old Meg there is pregnant and I doubt for one that she's carrying a Cambion inside of her or a Nephilim. You two have gone and done haven't you?"

There was no denying the fact as Cas remained silent, knowing the king of hell had it all figured out. "I never believed the story was true about an angel and demon hybrid that could scare even the big bad devil himself and now here is the proof I need. She's carrying your child, a child that would most likely want to meet it's new uncle or master." He sneered.

Castiel lunged forward and slammed Crowley into the wall with his blade aiming at his neck. "You go anywhere near her and I will rip you out from your vessel." He growled.

Crowley didn't look worry one bit. "My my, you have a thing for the demon whore have you?" Castiel pressed even harder as Crowley was beginning to choke. "Okay...I get it!" Castiel grabbed him from the throat and threw him hard enough to create a hole in the wall and landed a few feet away. Castiel followed as he was focused on killing the one person that was threatening the person he loved. Crowley saw that this wasn't a battle a could win for now, but the angel has yet to win the war. He teleported away, easing Cas's worries. He ran walked into the hole he made to check on if Meg was alright.

"Are you okay."

Meg nodded. "I'm fine." She placed her hand in her belly and cursed. "God damn it! Now Crowley knows and he's not gonna quit until she has our little angel!"

"I think you mean Nephalem." Cas corrected, allowing Meg to face palm herself of the naive angel's comment. It was no longer safe at the cabin as Crowley knew of it's whereabouts. Castiel was only lucky that it were only demons after them. When Meg first showed signs of having a life inside of her, he quickly intervened the angel radio as when a regularly a Nephilim is about to enter into this word it sends out a painful signal to all angels in heaven. He barely had time to cancel out the signal as he didn't need any of his siblings to try and kill his unborn daughter.

Sam and Dean who had gone to get something to eat after leaving Cas alone with Meg had returned to find a hole in the wall and rushed into the room. "Cas what happened?!"

"Crowley happened." He casually said.

"Son of a bitch, what did he want?" Dean asked, as if he didn't know the answer to that.

"He now knows Meg is carrying a Nephalem and he'll no doubt do anything to get his hands on Meg or my daughter. We have to take them somewhere safe."

"Okay then let's get going." Sam said. The four of them got into the truck and drove as far away from town as possible. While they waited until they arrive to Bobby's safe house The Winchesters wanted to talk about more of the Nephalem. "So Cas, is there anything else you can tell us about this Nephalem?"

"What else would you like to know?"

"Does thing have any lore we can look up, anything we can learn about it."

Meg narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." Dean answered. Meg called it bullshit as she had a very good idea of what they were getting at."

"You not touching my baby."

"Were not...look we just wanna know what were dealing with in case something goes...south."

"Are you saying you plan on killing her if she goes dark side?!" She yelled.

"NO! We just think it's better to be prepared in case we need to bring her down and help her if things get messy."

"I don't like it, but I do agree." Cas joined in.

"Clarence." Meg warned. She was this close to seeing if an angel can get a black eye.

"I know, but their not going to do anything, I'll make sure of it." Meg sighed and nodded. "I really don't know what to tell you besides that I'm afraid there isn't anything on the lore about the Nephalem only that it is a legend passed on to many creature, not just heaven or hell."

"Every creature? You mean every bad thing we've ever hunted and killed?" Dean asked.

Cass nodded. "The legends of the Nephalem all had one thing in common and it was that the Nephalem is a creature of terrifying power, but every creature has their own version of what the Nephalem was."

"Such as?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well for one, the Pagans believed the Nephalem wasn't actually sired by an angel and demon, it was in a way a manifestation of all the hatred of billions upon billion souls that suffered by the hands of the deities. It was a creature of vengeance, the ultimate judgement for all Pagans. The Nephalem would punish the Pagans for making humans worship them and have them sacrifice themselves to satisfy the needs of the Pagans.

"Doesn't sound too bad." Sam said. Sam had no care for what happened to the pagans.

"The fairy's own version very...odd. For a Nephalem, a Fairy was nothing more but candy. It would enjoy picking off the fairy that had the most sweetest taste."

Meg, Sam and Dean were a bit disturbed by the fairy's own version of the Nephalem. "I for one believe more in the angel and demon version. The one thing scared all of them the most was if the Nephalem shall ever rise, it would lead an army of Nephilims and Cambions against heaven and hell. Some interesting facts point out that few among us had lead to believe that it was behind all causes of natural disasters around the world."

"Yikes, Is there anything this thing was weak to?" Dean asked.

Cas glanced at Meg who simply rolled her eyes and sighed. "Not that I know of, but it might possess certain weaknesses like angels or demons." He suggested.

"Okay, well will cross that bridge when we have to test that theory out."

Meg felt a sudden kick in her belly as she then groans in so much pain. Castiel grows worried and comforts her. "What's wrong?"

"It hurt so much, I don't feel so good."

"Oh no...it's already begun."

Sam and Dean looked confused. "What do you mean it's already begun?"

"The pain Meg is experiencing is just the beginning of what is about to come. Giving birth to a Nephilim is fatal because of the massive life energy drain it take to give birth and right now the child is starting to come close into our world."

"Well she's a kicker and boy does she packs a wallop." Meg jokes, hoping to ease the tension. "Tell me Clarence, on a scale to one to ten, how painful is it going to be?"

"Well I can't be certain since I wouldn't know about giving birth to a child and..."

"Clarence!"

Cas shut up. "I would say...over ten."

Meg chuckled. "Well I've been shot, cut and tortured in many ways that I can could possibly imagine, but from what I've heard about women going into labor, it's the worst painful experience any girl can go through and this is going to be a hundred times worse."

"Just hang on. We'll get you some rest when we arrive." He reassures. It took hours to finally arrive at Bobby's safe house. They quickly set up a few warding to keep any demon or angel out. meg was resting on a bed, feeling a bit sweaty and having a hard time breathing. Sam helped bring a wet towel to help cool down Meg. Cas and Dean were bringing back food for them to eat. While they waited for them to come back Sam was left alone to watch over Meg as he stood close by.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

Meg deeply inhaled. "I feel like shit. Is this what women feel when their pregnant?"

Sam slightly chuckled. "I wouldn't know, you'll probably have to ask Cas or Dean for that one."

"Hmm, tell me something what do you really think of me? I've done so many bad things to you and your brother I don't know were to even begin."

Sam is a bit confused by Meg bringing this all up randomly, but reluctantly answers her question. "You want my honest opinion...well when you revealed yourself and tried to kill us, you were nothing more but one of the things that tried to kill me and my brother. Then you made it personal when you possessed me and made me kill all those hunters and stab Bobby."

"Okay, I know I've done a lot of things I'm happy or not, but I'm a demon, its what I do and do you have any idea what's it like in hell? It may be our home, but it's just...well hell and I for one like it up here."

"Trust me I know what hell feels like."

"Lucifer right? I heard he tortured you personally for a year inside the cage...what was it like?"

Sam wasn't fond of the horrible memories with the devil. There was so many ways that happen he couldn't find the words to describe them. "He tore me apart from limb to limb, burned me alive and broke my mind many times. Not even Dean from what he went through comes close of what I experienced."

Meg pondered. "Sounds like to me he took it personally when you put him back in his box. Is it true that Michael took a ride down as well?"

Sam nodded. "Michael took his anger out on me as well, but a some time he just stop and sat next to a corner for the rest of the time."

Meg chuckled. "I never would believe the heaven's little good son that was so destined to fight the devil ended up in the same place he cast his brother out, how ironic."

"At least it keeps another threat from harming the world." Sam and to agree, he wouldn't know what would have happened if Michael/Adam hadn't fallen down into the pit when Sam pulled him along with him. Michael would have no doubt tried to free Lucifer again just so he could have his stupid destiny. Sam felt really bad that Adam was still trapped down there. He already died and was at peace, but then was dragged into their mess all because Dean wouldn't say Yes. Sam could only know that Adam is suffering far worst then he went through now that Lucifer has lost his personal chew toy.

"I'm going to be honest with you Sasquatch. I really enjoyed inflicting so much pain on others that I don't regret any of it."

Sam snorted. "I would hardly believe you would regret anything. You also got our friend Jo and Ellen killed." He was upset that their closest friends got killed during their suicide mission to kill the devil, only for it all to be a waste as the colt had no affect on Lucifer what so ever.

"It's not my fault they ended up dead! Hell I didn't kill them, they killed themselves when they died from that explosion just to kill the hellhounds and besides I offered you guys to take you to Lucifer and you refused."

"How is that suppose to make me feel better?!" Sam exclaimed.

"It's not, but look I get that you and your brother have a history with backstabbing demons, but at least I was honest about killing you guys. I wasn't a manipulative bitch like that Ruby who got you hooked up with demon blood. To be honest I was surprised you even trusted and loved a demon Sammy."

Sam glared, only Dean called him by that name Sammy. "It was a mistake and I would do anything to take it all back if I had the chance."

"Is that so? You know you may not believe me or not, but spending time with feathers has made me think for a while and to be honest...I feel like I do regret what I've done."

Sam was flabbergasted that Meg was actually feeling remorse of her past actions. He'd never expected those words out of her mouth or scratch that, a demon actually knowing what remorse is.

"Let's be honest, I am such a huge bitch, I once loved to terrorize the innocents and in hell I tortured the foolish people who sold their sold just for the fun of it, but now with me actually falling in love with Clarence and having this baby, well I don't want her to be expose to this kind of things. If I wasn't going to die, I would never want her to become the person I turned into, the person who was the daughter of Azazel."

"You've changed." Sam said. He could actually see the Meg was telling the truth. It really made him feel bad for her now.

"Trust me if I got knocked up and was still doing things the old way, I probably wouldn't care for my girl and I would have abandon her, but I'm not that person anymore. I don't care if she is all powerful and scary, she's my daughter and I love her."

Sam couldn't help but smile proudly at the female demon. She really has gone a long way to change. Hell she'd probably the first demon that would actually give a damn for someone.

"I have something to tell you and can you please promise me that you'll keep your word?"

Sam nodded. "Sure what is it?"

"I know Clarence is going to take care of her, but he still is clueless about human nature and I know you two, especially you know how to sympathize with people that are afraid of using their own powers."

"What are you getting at Meg?"

"Just promise me that she'll at least now how to have fun and if she needs to know how to control her powers, I know you'll be the one to step up and help her. No offense, but I kinda don't trust Dean-o. It's shoot first and never ask questions later."

Sam snickered. "Sure, I promise to help look after her." Sam was actually surprise they had normal conversation without having to get into a huge argument. he was still nervous by the fact on how powerful this child was going to be, but if they made sure that Cas and Meg's daughter stayed on the right path, she could do so much good.

* * *

 

**End of Chapter 3**

**Sam and Meg have a more personal relationship since they practically know each other. Those two would get along way better than Meg and Dean ever could.**

**The Hatred of billions and billion souls is a reference of Mangog from Marvel.**

**That was all for today.**

**Don't forget to vote if you like,** **comment on what you thought or PM if you have any questions and I'll see you guys next time.**

**Have a nice day**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters. Cassandra Masters belongs to me.**

* * *

 

Everyone was asleep after having a hard day of avoiding demons. Castiel had insisted that Meg should stay back at the motel while someone would watch over her. Dean was hesitant to as there was still bad blood between them. Only Sam, besides Cas would watch over her and as the two spend more time together, they actually found to enjoy their small chats.

Castiel had revealed that Meg has been pregnant for four months and apparently by comparing with a Nephilim, Meg only had the last month left before she would go into labor.

Sam was spending another day watching Meg. He was in the kitchen fixing up food for her. She requested a plate of sliced apples with strawberry jelly on it. If it were possible, Sam would have sweat dropped by her request. Obviously she was coming down with food cravings. He was taking the plate of apples to her room when he heard the sound of Meg's voice. He paused and stood by the door to listen in. He took a peek from the door and saw Meg holding a video recorder and was recording herself.

"Hi little Cassandra, that's your name....so this a little awkward, but I'm your mommy. My name is Meg Masters and I'm a demon. Your daddy is an angel, such a sick joke that an angel and demon would have gotten together." Meg sniffs. "Anyway I just want you to know that I have done terrible things before I ever met your daddy and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me and not judge who I once was. I want to tell you no matter what anyone calls you, you will always be my little girl...I love you so much, your dad and two of his friends, who you might call them uncles. One is a squirrel and the other is a moose. Those two will help raise you into this world, because your special and I believe you can help make it a better place...well this is goodbye." She finishes recording the video and silently breaks down. Sam, had listen to the whole thing and decided to knock on the door.

Meg was taken by surprise and quickly wiped her tears away. Her pride refuse to allow any signs of weakness. "Hey...I brought you something to eat...umm, I'm just gonna leave it here."

"How much did your hear?" The first thing she asked.

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Everything. Listen Meg if you want we can talk about it. I mean if it helps makes you feel better?"

Meg sniffs and shook her head in disagreement. "No thanks...I just need to be alone, thank you." Sam nods and leaves her to be.

* * *

Meanwhile in town, Castiel and Dean were at a diner. Dean wanted to stop by and grab a quick bite to eat. Castiel was simply waiting for Dean to finish up. Castiel may have been exposed to humanity and have a little understanding of it, but he couldn't understand the concept of wanting to eat. The only time he ever ate was during the whole Famine incident when his vessel, Jimmy Novak was influenced by Famine's effects. That was the last time he ever ate. Although he had to admit, those burgers sure made him happy.

"So, what are you planning to do when the baby is born? Have a baby shower?" Dean asked, taking a bite out of his burger.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would I need to shower the baby?"

"No a baby shower is...never mind. So really Cas, what happens next once the little rugrat is born? Do we just hide out or fight this? Because the way I see is that heaven and hell is still gonna come after her until were all dead, so what's the plan?"

"I don't know? Hopefully raise her without violence and fear. I only want what's best for her."

Dean snickered. "Doesn't any parent? Look between you and me, once she's born she's already in the life. Once you get in, there's no getting out and obviously that choice has already been made whether she was born ready or not."

Castiel sighed. "I know, I only want her to at least have a small touch of life and free will."

"Here's what I don't understand? If your God's most prized angel, seeing on how he brought you back three times, doesn't that mean they could make an exception?"

Castiel nodded. "Correct, but after all I've done, I murdered a hundred thousands of my brothers and sisters. I attempted to proclaim myself as God and I believe a few among the ranks despise me of averting the apocalypse."

"Oh c'mon, can't they say let thing be bye gone and water under the bridge? Your practically a legitimate new sheriff. You can tell those S.O.Bs' to shove it up their ass and back off."

"Except I can't. I doesn't matter if I've been brought back or not, God commanded all half breeds to be exterminated, even if an archangel were to refuse the death sentence of a Nephilim or Cambion, no matter what, even if the half Breed is good or bad, orders are orders. Those are the laws of heaven, they won't take no for an answer."

Dean shook his head in disappointment. Never can they never get a break. "Well it was worth a shot. So have you and Meg come up with a name for the new kid?"

"Meg has already named the child. She has yet to tell me and is keeping it a surprise."

Dean chuckled. "Hehe, waiting for the right moment I see, well the important thing is you can't abandon her. She needs a parent or anyone to raise and you've got a huge responsibility now."

"I know Dean. To be honest...I'm real nervous."

"Aren't you always?" Dean teased, earning himself a glare from the angel.

"No...I think I'm afraid. What happens of I make a mistake? What if I can't show her how to control her powers?"

"Whoa slow it down Cas. Listen, take it from someone who spent a year, help raise a kid. It's never easy, but the joy of it is that your always there and if she does right or wrong, you gotta make sure that she has someone to look up to for guidance and that person is you, you understand?"

Cas nodded. "I do, thank you Dean."

Dean patted Cas on the shoulder. "Anytime." Dean tales a bite out of his bacon cheeseburger. Cas then notices three individuals wearing fine suits step into the diner and caught sight of him. Cas sees that their angels.

"Dean we need to get out of her now." He warned.

"What? why?"

"Angels."

"Oh crap, okay let's just walk out the back door and get to the car." There was no way the angels would reveal themselves in public without drawing attention. Castiel and Dean paced out of the diner and quickly ran into an alley. As the ran to the other side, two more angels stepped out of nowhere, dropping their angel blades from their sleeves.

"Castiel, we never imagine you were alive. We thought you perished after what you did to heaven." Said a female blonde angel, whose voice was laced with venom.

"Please try to understand, it was never suppose to be like that. I couldn't control the immense powers of those souls and I needed them so I could free us from Raphael's rule. I did all this for you, Hester and everybody else!" He tried to reason with his sister.

She shook her head, obviously wasn't in the mood for reasoning. "Killing our brothers amd sister was all for what?! For free will?! And just when you couldn't get any lower you went and brought a True Abomination into our father's world."

Cas was taken by surprise. He knew they must've found out eventually, but how did they figure it out so soon? He made sure to stop the angel radio wavelength of alerting all of heaven of any Nephilims were born or a Nephalems "How do you..."

"Know?" She answered. "A little demon told us and he was quite insisted on telling us. You slept with a demon scum and breed a Nephalem, do you realize what you've done?! You just put all of creation in danger and for what? To fall in love with those things lower than maggots?!"

Castiel just as had about enough of this and took out his angel blade or what appeared to be an angel blade. This one looked more like a sword and had runes carved into the blade. Hester and the angels were shocked and a few stepped back.

"Where did you get that?! Only a..."

"Yes, you know what it is, a Seraph Blade. It seems that father is still watching over me and has bestowed me with greater authority." Castiel's body illuminated in a bright white light. His eye's shined blue and a huge shadow of wings revealed themselves. All the angels were intimidated as he extended his hand out, ready to kill them anyone if he needed to. "I won't say this twice. Leave now or I lay the waste!" He threatened. The angels saw no choice but to retreat. The sound of wings rustling could be heard as they left.

"Cas...that was badass." Dean grinned. Cas smirks and the two head back to the motel.

* * *

Back in heaven Hester and Inias were walking down heaven's hallway, reporting back to their superior since Raphael's demise.

"Hester, I do not believe we should go after Castiel. He was our leader." Inias pleaded.

"Was once our leader. Now he has truly fallen and committed a crime worse than ever Lucifer did." She hissed. They arrived at an office, where only a few have had the exception of being in it. "We've come back to report to you m'am."

"I take it that Castiel and the...Nephalem has been executed?" Said a female angel, wearing a dark grey business suit. She had long dark brown hair, kept in a ponytail.

"No m'am, but there is something you might want to hear."

"Go on."

"The traitor Castiel is somehow in the hands of a Seraph blade. We both know that only a full Seraphim wield that type of weapon and if so, this is far worse than we could anticipate. The child will have no doubt inherit the true power of the Seraphim potential and become more dangerous than ever."

"I see...for now let's not focus on Castiel. Can you locate the demon that is carrying the child?"

Hester shook her head. "No m'am, the Winchesters are also involved and have no doubt warded against us. Hester could see her superior gritted her teeth at the mention of the Winchester brothers.

"This is worse, now it will be more difficult to apprehend the demon known known as Meg, daughter of Azazel. For now keep a close touch of wherever they go and report back to me and make sure that Crowley doesn't get to the target first, it's bad enough we obtained this valuable information from him, the last thing we need is hell having a destructible weapon on their side."

Hester and Inias nodded. "Understood Miss Naomi."

As they left Naomi sighed and was left to wonder in her own thoughts. How did things get like this? It was bad enough that the rumors of the Leviathans being unleashed into the world, but now a Nephalem is coming into existence? There was no denying that the child must die, including the people that sired it, but on the other hand news of Castiel possessing a Seraph blade may prove to be valuable. If they could bring Castiel in, and reprogram him under her will, then Castiel would prove to be a valuable asset and maybe...just maybe they wouldn't need to kill the child. With the child's power it could be heaven's most greatest weapon. For now, locating Meg Masters was important and hopefully they could get to her before the Nephalem is born.

* * *

 

In hell, Crowley was using every resource he had at his disposal to look for Meg, so far they had exhausted every resource they had. Crowley attempted to narrow done his search by telling the angels that a Nephalem was about to be born and that sent all of heaven on high red alert. Once the angels found his prize, then he would jump in and swipe the child away and use her as his own personal nuke, no one would dare challenge him. Of course if the little brat isn't born yet, he could still have his ways with Lucifer's niece Meg for attempting to overthrow him, but that would be unwise as he couldn't risk Meg being damaged before she gave birth.

For now every demon in hell is out there keeping an eye out, including a few rogue reapers that worked for him, would inform him of any sign of moose or squirrel. Using the powers of souls would have been beneficial, but Castiel had to go and ruin it all and now there was also the leviathans to deal with. That was another more reason why he needed the Nephalem on his side. If it's as powerful as the story says then not even those bloody chompers would stand a chance against it. Crowley smiled to himself as things were at least looking easy for him at the moment.

* * *

 

**End of Chapter 4**

**Meg video recording herself was a touching moment and a reference of Kelly Kline's video message for Jack.**

**That was all for today.**

**Don't forget to vote if you like and comment on what you thought or PM me if you have any questions and I'll see you next time.**

**Have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I don't own Supernatural tv show or any of it's characters. Cassandra Masters belongs to me.**

* * *

 

It was the last month and the last days left had finally arrived. She was feeling worse by the minute. Castiel had attempted to heal the pain and ease it so it wouldn't be so painful for her. It had work, but trying to contain the child's grace was impossible. Every time Meg was going through a contraction, it caused a massive energy wavelength that caused bizarre storms, hurricanes and blizzards across the states. Him and the Winchesters have relocated to different motels across the U.S.A. to escape from heaven and hell, but it seems like their efforts of running were closing in on them as there was soon nowhere else to go.

 

They had taken a rented house just way outside of town. The place was near the mountains, no cellphone service, very secluded from the outside and seems very impossible to be traced back. Castiel was doing another of his healing sessions with Meg. The wave of energy was numbing the pain. Meg was sweating and breathing deeply as she tried to catch her breath. She looked as pale as if her life, the thing keeping her healthy was slowly vanishing with each day and minute. She could feel her baby growing stronger every second and she knew it was almost time before Cassandra was born.

 

"I think that ought to do it for now. How are you feeling?" He removed his hand from her belly.

 

Meg inhaled deeply. "I feel like crap. I don't think I can last much longer anymore, I just want it to be over." She was sweating and her face looked as if she hasn't had any sleep in weeks

 

Castiel placed his hand on her. "Just hold on a bit longer. I know you'll get through this."

 

Meg barely manages to let out a chuckle. "If I even do get out of this, I just want to tell you that the next time we ever have sex..." Without warning, she grabbed him from his trench coat and put him near her face. "USE GODDAMN PROTECTION NEXT TIME!" She huffed as she felt please to get that out of her system. Castiel was left stunned and silent for a few seconds. "Sorry, it just hurts so badly that I really really don't ever wanna go through this again."

 

"Umm... I understand." He backed away a few inches, hoping not to suffer her wrath, despite him being an angel of the lord, Meg can be real scary when she's angry like this.

 

Meg rolled her eyes. "Relax feathers, I'm not going to yell at you again, but I feel like I should, but I guess that's the hormones talking." She joked. A smile formed on Castiel's face as he did enjoy hearing Meg always joking in the most serious situations like these, it made him feel reassured. It was just the two of them for the moment as Sam and Dean were caught up in a case in involving a Greek Titan of Time and Dean went back into the past, while Sam was working with a sheriff named Jody Mills, a friend of theirs. Castiel would have offered the assistance, but seeing how it require the two of them to go on this case and leaving Meg all alone was not an option. The house was completely warded from top to bottom against angels and demons. Castiel made sure to teleport and grab everything he needed quickly and get out fast before anyone caught sight of him. He noticed that there have been lots of demons lately everywhere he went. The angels haven't made a move, but they were obviously tracking his every movement when he wasn't at the house.

 

"Can I ask you something Clarence?" Meg asked.

 

Castiel snapped out of his thoughts and glanced over her. "Is something the matter?"

 

Meg's face looked as if she was struggling. "Can I hold your hand for a moment?" Castiel was confused, but he did as she asked him to and placed his hand out. Meg grabbed onto it and she screamed very loudly. She was applying so much pressure to her grip that even Cas was starting to feel her hold on her as he winced. He wasn't sure if she was ever this strong or that it maybe by a side effect from his daughter, that probably was empowering Meg as they speak. Meg inhaled. "Thanks, god that was painful." Cas looked at his hand and rubbed it.

 

"Quite, I can't imagine how that felt." He said, with a little sarcasm added, but Meg didn't pay any attention to notice.

 

"You know I'm feel like going for a walk, how about going for a walk?" She said.

 

"I pretty sure in your condition that you shouldn't be pushing yourself in such act..."

 

"A walk now Clarence!" She said with a stern voice. Making the Angel of Thursday not think twice. They walked outside into the forest, enjoying the view from up the mountain.

 

"You know I have to be honest, this is actually beautiful and relaxing." Meg said. She enjoyed watching the town way up high. It looked so small from up here, everyone down there looked like ants. Cas couldn't agree more.

 

"It is beautiful. I enjoy watching my father's creations every single time."

 

Meg couldn't help but snort at the mention of capital g. "You know I am curious. Have you ever met God?"

 

Cas shook his head in disagreement. "No not quite. He has brought me back many times, but never revealed himself to me. Only a certain amount of Angels have seen my father, the archangels, The Scribe of God and the once protector of the Garden of Eden." He said.

 

"It's strange how he never showed his face to you, seeing on how much of a big attention you've done in the past."

 

Castiel knew she was referring about the rebellion against heaven during the apocalypse and the civil war. The I am your new god phase moment that backfired on him. "Sometimes I feel like these resurrections are more than just because I averted the apocalypse and tried to show free will. I feel like they've become a sort of punishments for me, so I could watch and see everything and everyone I love die."

 

Meg glared at him. "I find that bullshit. Why would God bring you back and promote you into the big league, just so you can see those two idiots screw up again?"

 

"Maybe to fix my mistakes. I released the first beast, because of my stupidity and arrogance. I'm just the person whose here to clean up my mess. I failed heaven and God. I am beyond fallen, worse than even demons. I am a disgrace."

 

"Don't you dare say that!" She shouted. "Let me tell you something. You maybe naive, but who isn't? Everyone makes mistakes and has done their share of something there not proud of. Your better than all those feathered asses upstairs. Sure I wanted Lucifer to rise, but you and those angels were suppose to stop us and instead they tried to cause the apocalypse. You showed them that your better than them, because their to afraid to rebel like you did and that's what makes you different and why your worth being alive."

 

Castiel was stun to hear those words come out of her mouth. He never believed she thought of him that way. "I don't understand...how could you even love me? What made you attracted to me in the first place? Were both different species that's suppose to hate each other, yet we can't deny that what we have."

 

Meg smirked. "Guess were a first. I don't judge you for how you are. Maybe if you were like all those other feathered brain stuffs, we'd never go for it, but those two boys really did a number on you. I liked you way back to the point when we first met and even though you pushed me to the ground as a way to escape the holy fire, I still never forgot thinking about you."

 

Castiel gave a sheepish look. "Are you still mad about that?"

 

Meg shook her head. "Quite the opposite actually. I don't know what it was, but I just couldn't see what the connection was that I kept having every time I saw you. I grew attached to you and had this need to never leave your side. You did something to me, something I've never felt before. Unlike everyone else, you didn't hate for what I was. You could have left me all alone after I saved you and yet you stayed. Why are you so sweet on me Clarence?"

 

"I guess I needed someone. I felt all alone and you remained with me all the way. You became more than just a friend, we both learned how to love." Cas said.

 

"I suppose your right. I kinda felt alone myself. Your one of a kind you know that?" Meg wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. "I made the right choice in staying." The two of them embraced in a deep kiss. They stayed like for for three minutes without breaking apart as neither one needed to breath. They felt the emotions of love and passion as they locked with each other and finally pulled off, staring into each others eyes. "I love your eyes so much."

 

Castiel brushed her hair away from her face and admired her beauty. Even though he could see her true form, he didn't care as he was not repulsed by her form. She was beautiful to him no matter what and that's all he cared. They returned back to kissing each other again.

* * *

 

Sam and Dean had finally come back from dealing with Cronos. They've succeeded in killing the Greek Titan, but not before he gleefully mocked them on how their future is filled with black ooze. He was obviously referring to the leviathans, but if there's one thing that Sam and Dean do know it's that it is another excuse of destiny and they beaten it right in the face. As they entered the house,they saw both Cas and Meg sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Cas had his arm on Meg's shoulder, while she tilted her head next to his. It was strange seeing an angel and demon together, but they had to admit it was sort of adorable.

 

Dean let the two of them know if him and his brother's return by clearing his throat. Cas and Meg were easily startled ad they turned off the tv.

 

"Your back...how did things turn out?" Cas asked.

 

Dean shrugged. "Fine, everything went well, I met a hunter from 1944 and killed another monster, same as always."

 

"Oh well that's fine, me and Meg are doing just fine by the way."

 

Dean carried a smug look. "I've notice, you two playing nice with each other?"

 

This caused Meg to fluster and her face turn red, while Castiel was oblivious to what Dean meant. Just then Meg knelt downs and gasp as she was feeling as if she ran out of air. "Guys... I think it's happening. My water just broke because I think the baby is coming."

 

Everyone eye's widen at this new revelation. Castiel helped her upstairs the the bedroom and set her down as she deeply inhaled. Castiel got to work on easing up the pain. Sam and Dean had no idea what to do as they watched Meg going into labor.

 

"Crap, what do we do?" Dean asked as he panicked.

 

"I need to stay by Meg's side and try to see if I can keep her life force in check." Castiel ordered. The lights in the house flickered and the entire place shook.

 

"Oh god please be a T-Rex for real this time." Dean begged, knowing this was similar like last time they tried to stop Cas from opening Purgatory. Sam looked out the window and saw a massive herd of demons flying towards their way.

 

"DEAN!" He exclaimed. The house was warded, but not taking any chances, they went straight down to the kitchen and set up a line of salt on the entrances. The demons swarmed around the house and tried to get through. "Let's hope that can keep them out."

 

Dean nodded in agreement. "Yeah." Just as they hoped things couldn't get any worse, Sam and Dean heard a loud high pitch sound. They gritted their teeth and covered their ears to block out the sound. "Oh crap...angels."

 

"How did any of them find us?" Sam wondered.

 

"All that crazy weather happening wasn't exactly quiet." Dean pointed out.

 

They looked outside the window and saw a army of angels and demons fighting each other. The angels were winning so far, but the demons seem to outmatch them in numbers, distracting them. The front door broke down and three angels invaded the place. Dean recognized the blonde a month ago, her name was Hester.

 

"Where is Castiel and the demon whore?" She took out her blade. "Tell us and we shall spare you."

 

"Try going to New Mexico, I hear the tacos are great." Dean joked.

 

Hester wasn't in the mood for jokes. "Kill them." Two of the angels charged at the Winchesters. Sam and Dean ran upstairs to get Castiel.

 

"CAS! We've got company!" Dean exclaimed. Cas looked back at Meg and she nodded her head in approval.

 

"Just go, I'll be alright." Cas wasn't sure, but if she was okay with it, then he would go. Castiel ran past the Winchesters and placed both of his palms on the angels forehead and smashes them into the wall, striking them with his Seraph blade. Hester approached and readied her blade. "Please Hester. I do not want to kill you."

 

Hester's face looked in regret. "You betrayed us for them. I have to follow orders. This is for our father's will to keep a monster from entering into our world." She charged at him. Castiel took his blade out and the two engaged in combat. Clearly Castiel had the upper hand was only holding back for the moment. Hesters tried to strike Castiel with her blade, but Cas easily blocks her attack. She managed to see an opening and strikes with her angel blade. Castiel grunts as the blade pierced his arm.

 

Castiel stared at her seriously and grimaced. "I'm so sorry for doing this." He grabbed her from the shoulder and stabbed her right into her heart. She cried out as her essence was destroyed, leaving her vessel dead with her wings burnt on the ground. Castiel stared sadly of what was once one of his best soldiers of his garrison. "I am so sorry."

 

"Well that was quite a show." Castiel looked up to see the king of hell standing on the other side of the hallway. "I have to say, you really aren't hesitant to kill off one of your once loyalist, mate."

 

"Crowley."

 

"Well not that this hasn't been fun, but I've come to collect my prize so if you please." Crowley revealed a banishing sigil on the wall from behind him and pressed on it. Castiel was engulfed in a bright light and sentenced away. "Know...time to check on my patient." Crowley found Meg breathing heavily as she looked up to see him walk in.

 

"Well if it isn't the pompous ass himself. Come to give me a get well card?" She sneered.

 

"Funny, no matter how important or serious things get your always running that goddamn mouth. I think I'll make sure to keep the little bugger from such language when this is all over."

 

"You get the hell away from me you bastard." Meg hissed.

 

"Touchy are we, never took you for a mother. Do you even know what you have carried inside of you?"

 

"A sweet little girl whose gonna kick your ass one of these days."

 

"What you have inside of you is more powerful than a Cambion or Nephilim. Just either two of those species are immensely powerful and could destroy heaven or hell. That thing is the crown jewel and I intend to make sure to keep it's power under my control." Crowley was talking in literal sense here. Meg could have sworn there was at least a hint of fear when he spoke. "The thing is a walking nuclear bomb waiting to tick off and the moment it's loose, we can kiss our asses goodbye. I'm doing you a favor here."

 

"Thanks you for worrying about me and my child, but I'll take door number two where it involves putting a knife down your ass."

 

Crowley took out an angel blade and raised it above his head. "Why wait for it to be born when I can cut it out of your gut. It could probably survive my little surgery operation."

 

Meg was terrified for the first time in her life and quickly placed her arms on her belly. Preparing to let the angel blade pierce her arms instead of her child as a mother would do to protect their kid. Meg felt a surge of massive energy course through her body. Her sclera turned black, but then her iris glowed yellow. The angel blade made contact with her skin and entire blade shattered. Crowley was left bewildered of the results. The look on Meg's face did not look like if she was in control. The being inside of her had sensed the danger aiming at her and it's mother. A huge white light filled the entire and the only thing that could be heard was Crowley screaming. The light vanished and the king of hell was gone. Meg's eyes turned back to normal and regain consciousness. She had no idea what was that, but she had a feeling that her child protected her. "Your not even born yet and your already kicking ass, that's my girl." she laughed. Her laughter seized when she felt a excruciating pain throughout her body and this time a purple energy covered her entire body. It was the child's grace as it was a few minutes away from being born. "Huh?...I guess this is it. I guess it's the end of the road now." She said to herself.

Many more angels and demons began to flood the house. Sam and Dean were busying making angel banishing sigils and devil traps. Any angel that came their way was banished as they pressed on the sigils and demons were caught or slow down by holy water or the devil traps. Dean performed an exorcism and sent the demons back to hell. Sam went to check up on Meg and was shocked when she saw her body was glowing in a rose colored light. A single tear ran down her face. "Sam tell Clarence that I love him. She placed her hand on her belly one last time and smiled. "Tell him that her name is Cassandra Masters and make sure she has a good life." A massive wave of energy knocked Sam down, leaving him unconscious and creating a power surge around the house. Meg saw her vision was getting blurry and she felt her life slip away, then everything went black.

* * *

 

After having been force out of the house, Castiel flew right back like a bat out of hell and proceeded to destroy anything in his path. He did not bother wasting time by stabbing demons. Going full on angel mode. Everyone was getting slaughtered by the furious angel and a few fled as they didn't want to take any chances of challenging an angry protective father. Castiel finished smiting the remaining demons and noticed the lights were out. Dean came down running as he finished banishing every angel. "Everything is clear, there all gone."

 

Cas nodded and then he was overwhelmed with worry. He ran upstairs and checked to see if Meg was okay. As soon as the two arrived, Castiel's fears were confirmed as Meg laid on the bed lifeless, her eyes staring up in the ceiling. Cas walked over to her body and closed her eyes, seeing on how it didn't seemed right to leave her looking like this. He also covered her with the bed sheets. He noticed her belly was no longer swollen as it clearly shows that she has already given birth. Dean notices his brother in the ground and rushes over him.

 

"Sam! Come wake up." Dean said, trying to wake his brother up. Sam eyes shot opened and gasp. He groaned as his head hurt from falling really hard to the ground. "Thank god your okay, what happened?"

 

"There was this massive rose colored energy that shot out of Meg's body and knocked me back." He then turn his attention to Castiel as he stood close by of Meg's body. There was no sign of the demon essence that once inhibited this body, now it was just a dead empty vessel of the girl Meg possessed. Castiel had tears in his eyes as he mourned for her death.

 

Sam walked up to Cas and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Cas, I'm really sorry."

 

"I could have saved her...I let her die." He cried.

 

"Cas you did everything to protect her from those sons of bitches getting their hands on her. " Dean joined in.

 

"She wanted me to tell you that her name is Cassandra Masters." Cas looked up at glanced at Sam. "She named her a month ago and kept it as a surprise.

 

Castiel lowered his head and felt sinking into a dark pit. As they three were left to pay their condolences, they heard the sound of something being knocked down from the other room. Cas took out his blade and the Winchesters followed the angels to check out where the sound came from. They saw small footprints burnt onto the floor as the leaded up to a dark room, where the door was broken down. Both Winchesters felt like they were in a horror movie were someone checks out a room that's dark and then the next thing they knew, the killer comes out. Dean takes out a flashlights and shines it across the room. The light spots something running very quickly and hides itself. Both Sam and Dean barely contain themselves from panicking. They see a small figure curled up in a ball, near the corner of the room. The light allows them to get a quick glimpse of two small shadow wings folding themselves away. Both Winchesters freaked as they see what is suppose to be Castiel's daughter. The Nephalem was here at last.

 

Castiel puts his blade away and slowly approaches the young girl, who looked about six years old with long black hair and blue eyes. "Cassandra?" He whispered.

 

 The girl looks up and her eyes change colors. Her sclera turns black and her iris glow yellow. She smiles at them and only says one word. "Father?"

* * *

 

 

**End of Chapter 5**

**Cassandra is finally here. She didn't come out as a baby, instead she rapidly aged to a young little girl. The reason why is so I can move the story forward, rather than pacing to long. Another reference since I liked how Sam found Jack in the nursery room. The suspense feeling makes you have a chill running down your spine if that were to happen in real life.**

**I know some of you will hate me for letting Meg die, but don't worry...I have a plan. Things will work out fine in the end (Not the ending of the story, but somewhere along the plot) your just gonna have to be patient with me**

**That was all for today.**

**Don't forget to vote if you like and comment on what you thought or PM me if you have any questions and I'll see you next time.**

**Have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I don't own Supernatural tv show or any of it's characters. Cassandra Masters belongs to me. Note that Cassandra will be going through three stage aging process. She is at the first stage.**

**Also here's a little something I made. Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

 

"Father?" She repeated again. She looked confused by her new surroundings as she had no idea who these three men where, but she felt one of them was her father. "Father."

Castiel carefully approached the little girl as he didn't want to risk scaring her. "Cassandra? That is your name? Your name is Cassandra, right?

She stared back and got up and walked over to Castiel's direction. Castiel knelt down her her level. "Are you my father?" She asked. Sam and Dean were shocked to find that how was this girl even this old yet? She was suppose to be a baby, but yet here she was, capable of walking and speaking. She had the same eyes as Cas, except for the moment her sclera was black and her iris glowed yellow. She also had long black hair like Cas, but her facial features bared a same resemblance to Meg. She was definitely Castiel's and Meg's child.

She curiously observed the man who was her father and smiled. "Sam... Dean could you get a blanket for her?" The two Winchesters realize that she was naked and probably needed some clothes until they could get her some proper clothing, seeing on how they didn't count on her being a six year old. He turned his attention back to his daughter. "Hello Cassandra, my name is Castiel, do you know how I am?"

She nodded. "I could see inside your mind when you placed you hand on me. You're suppose to protect me."

Cas nodded. "That's right, I promise to protect you from any danger." Castiel was feeling a little joy. She was so beautiful like her mother, he was officially a father. As Cassandra smiled, feeling happy she was with her father, her focus diverted to the Winchesters. "Who were they?"

Castiel thought for a moment. "I suppose you can call them your surrogate uncles. I believe that's what some people do."

Cassandra just accepted the new fact and hugged her father. Sam and Dean came back to the room and stopped to see a father and daughter moment. It was priceless as Castiel hugged her back. Castiel let go of her and got down to more important matters. "Cassandra are you hungry?"

Cassandra tilted her head and look confused by the question. "Food? I know what it is, but what exactly is it?

"Well it's what humans eat when their hungry. I assume you wants some since you haven't eaten anything." She nodded and Castiel took the blanket Dead had in his hand and wrapped her with it and carried her. "So is anyone else hungry?" He said awkwardly. Sam and Dean went into town to buy some clothes and food, while Cas stayed behind with Cassandra, so he could get to know her better. The two of the stared at each other as if they were engaged in a staring contest. Castiel decided to break the silence. "So... Cassandra... how do you like being here."

She tilted her head. "I... don't know? Everything is strange. It was dark... and then I here I am."

Castiel could see she was confused. Being brought into a world with only visual images of what things look like or what they are called, but with no idea what any of it means. She has yet to grasp the entire outside world. "Cassandra, did you know what was happening before you were born?"

"I did. I couldn't see it, but I sensed everything. I felt people trying to save me and others want to hurt you and my mother... where is my mother?" She asked.

Castiel grimaced as she brought up Meg. "Cassandra... I don't know how to tell you this, but..." Castiel felt guilty for letting Meg die and now Cassandra had to learn of the heart breaking news and she was only a few minutes old! "You mother loved you and she would be happy to see you if she could but..."

Cassandra could read Castiel like an open book, but she can only assume that her mother was around. "Is still she here?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, she's gone, somewhere were she can finally rest at peace."

"Do you know where, so we can find here." Castiel didn't want to just tell her daughter that her mother was dead. He had no idea how'd she take the news. He was afraid on how she react if he told her. There was no telling what the consequences might be, but he couldn't keep it from her. "Perhaps you should wait until Sam and Dean return, then I can show you were your mother is at."

She smiled happily and bounced up. "Okay, can we do something first."

Castiel nodded. "Sure, what is it."

* * *

 

Sam and Dean return back to the house, bringing in girl clothing for Cassandra to wear and pizza for the rest of them to eat and of course a bag of candy, which was Dean's idea. As the entered the house, a bucket of water fell on top of Dean. Dean angrily cursed, while Sam laughed. They heard Cassandra laughing as she saw the older Winchester dumped in cold water.

"What the hell just happened?!" He asked.

"She insisted to place a bucket of cold water until the two of you arrived. Dean glared at Cas for obliviously listening to Meg Jr.

"Yeah, probably shouldn't have listen to her."

Cassandra giggled and turned her attention back to the TV. Dean went to see what they were watching. Castiel sat next to his daughter watching Scooby Doo. Cassandra was practically plastered to the TV as it was the most amazing thing in the universe.

"It's so beautiful." She had no other words to describe by the magic of TV. Dean walked over next to her and chuckled. Kid is already learning how to watch cartoons and pulling pranks.

"Okay munchkin, time to get dressed up and get you out of that blanket. He turned the TV off, earning a aww from her. "You can watch later after you get dressed and eat something. I'm not sure if kids at your age that's part angel and demon need to eat." A few minutes later Dean went to put on some dry clothes, then they finally got the bundle of joy into some clothes. Cassandra was wearing a dark red dress, a black plastic hair band and a pair of dark shoes. Everyone was eating a slice of pepperoni pizza. Cassandra was eating her slice really fast as she never tasted anything this good. "Slow down their kiddo, your gonna choke it you eat like that."

Cassandra munched. "I like it." She said with her mouth opened.

"Cassandra please chew with your mouth close. Humans don't like people talking when their eating." Castiel pointed out. Cassandra did as she was told and swallowed so she could speak.

"Sorry." She chirped.

Castiel smiled. "It's fine. You have to learn a few manners so no one will judge you."

Sam snorted. "With Dean around, I'm pretty sure that's going to be difficult." Dean glared at his brother after taking another bite of his slice. Both brothers observed the little girl as they were not expecting this. This was suppose to be the terrifying Nephalem the angels and demons were afraid of? Although looks could kill, they knew better to never judge a book by it's cover. They made that mistake with Jesse as the kid was ten. He easily made earthquakes, turned Cas into a plastic figurine and exorcised a demon with only a word. There's no telling what she's capable of, but she looked so innocent and she hasn't really displayed of being a great danger. For now they would keep an eye out for her.

* * *

 

After they finished eating Cassandra was pressing her father to show were Meg was at. Castiel was hoping he wouldn't need to as this was what he was dreading of what she's going to feel when he shows her. Castiel lead her up to the bedroom and revealed the deceased Meg, in a peaceful sleep.

"Is she asleep?" Cassandra asked. She stared at her mother. She was beautiful than she could imagine. She wondered if she was nice like her father was.

"Cassandra there's something you should know?" He placed his hand on her daughter's shoulder and knelt down to her level. "Your mother was in so much pain when she gave birth to you and it was too much for her to handle she..."

"She what?" Cassandra interrupted. She was already feeling a sensation of dread as she sense that there was no life inside her mother. Her voice was wobbly and her lips trembled as she begged inside her mind for her father not to confirm her fears.

"She died when you were born." Cas said as his eyes watered. "Giving birth to being who are special like you can hurt the mother that carry a special child."

"Are you saying that I killed her?" Tears started to form in her eyes.

Castiel stared at her serious. "Don't say that. You didn't do anything wrong, you would never hurt anyone."

"Then we do I feel it's my fault then." She sniffed and glanced to look at Meg's body.

"Cassandra please listen to me. You did not kill your mother. You are good and she believed in what you can do and so did I."

"If I'm here to do good, then why is it that I've already killed someone?" She fell down to the ground and broke down in tears. Castiel embraced her tightly and cried as well.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here." Cassandra eye's were puffy and red and took one last look at Meg.

"What's going to happen to her? Is she really in a better place."

"I can't be sure. I only know rumors of when angels and demons die, they go to a place that is neither heaven or hell. It is called the empty and I don't know what happens there."

"Do you think she's alright?"

Castiel nodded. "I can only think that she's fine and she would be glad to see you right now." Cassandra cheered up. "Let's give her a proper funeral. " They had prepared a hunter's funeral for Meg. The placed her body on top of a like of wooden sticks and wrapped her around in white sheets. After placing the finishing touches, Castiel did the honors of burning her body. Cassandra hugged Castiel from his leg and watched as the flames engulfed her mother. Life wasn't fair and she was already learning about that. Cassandra could only sense how her mother felt about her when she was developing, but never getting to know her in person. It just wasn't the same.

* * *

 

Sam sympathized with the kid. He wished he got to know his mother as well, but all he had left of her were photos of how beautiful she was and the times his brother spent with her. Now maybe the good time to give Cassandra the video. "Hey there." He patted her on the head. "If it makes you feel better, your mom left you something to remember her by. I could show it to you."

Cassandra nodded immediately. Anything good enough to know what the type of person her mother was fine by her. "Could you show me?"

Sam smiled. "Of course." Sam took out the video camera and connected it to his laptop. There the video of Meg she recorded appeared. Cassandra lit up with hope as she saw her mother looking alive.

"Hi little Cassandra, that's your name....so this a little awkward, but I'm your mommy. My name is Meg Masters and I'm a demon. Your daddy is an angel, such a sick joke that an angel and demon would have gotten together." Meg sniffs. "Anyway I just want you to know that I have done terrible things before I ever met your dad and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me and not judge who I once was. I want to tell you no matter what anyone calls you, you will always be my little pony...I love you so much, your dad and two of his friends, who you might call them uncles will help raise you into this world, because your special and I believe your can help make it a better place...well this is goodbye."

The video stopped playing and a tear escaped from Cassandra's eyes. She liked the accent her mother carried and had to admit her mother did make her laugh. Cassandra surround herself in such guilt, even more that her mother loved her so much and she was willingly admit the terrible thing she'd done in the past. Cassandra didn't know how long it would take to forgive herself, but her mother and father believed in her and in time so will she.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sam comforted the girl.

"I don't know, but thank you for showing me this."

"Your welcome." It was better to let the kid have some time to herself as she needed space, knowing this may all be to much for her to process, considering that she may look six years old, but she was only a few hour old and it was bad she was already experiencing all these emotions. No kid should have to go through that. "So me and my brother are going to be downstairs, including your father. If there's anything you need come ask us."

"Okay." She replied. She sat near the corner of the room and drowned herself in her own thoughts. She was in a dream state, she was looking into visions that she did not quite understand. She saw multiple futures of how the world turns out. The one vision she saw was her's and everyone she will soon come to know and love. It was a peaceful place were she saw herself and her father, along with many other people she did not recognize. She saw herself engaged the the upcoming battle that are yet to come. In another vision she saw one were she never exist and there was so many deaths. She didn't know who these people were, but without her, their all going to die unless she could stop it. She woke up feeling a drop of sweat running down her forehead. She looked out the window and saw what she gathered from her mother's thoughts of the world was known as the moon. It was white and shined in all of it's beauty. The small objects sparkled in the sky. She was in a trance of what this world had to offer for her and she felt that pit she was trapped in disappear and remember what she was meant to be. "I promise to make you proud mother." she vowed.

* * *

 

**End of Chapter 6**

**So here we have a first look of the Bundle of Joy. I want her to develop her character, before being introduce to the main supernatural episodes. She will show off her abilities later on. She's going to slowly learn how to control her abilities. Her power are restricted by age, but they will grow once she ages rapidly.**

**That was all for today. Don't forget to vote if you like, comment on what you thought or PM if you have any questions and I'll see you next time.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
